


Czy to ciebie pragnę?

by Lukshana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukshana/pseuds/Lukshana





	Czy to ciebie pragnę?

Dean obudził się w środku nocy. Spojrzał w stronę łóżka Sama, który mocno spał chrapiąc głośno. Nic dziwnego, obaj byli strasznie zmęczeni po ostatnim polowaniu. Dean przejechał sobie dłonią po twarzy. Ostatnio często nie mógł spać z jakiegoś niewiadomego powodu. W pokoju było całkowicie ciemno. Jasne za dnia ściany pokoju hotelowego teraz były czarne. Mrok spowijał wszystko tak mocno, że ledwo można było cokolwiek dostrzec. Na dworze szalała burza i tylko od czasu do czasu pioruny oświetlały pokój białym światłem. Deszcz dudnił głośno w szyby. Wyładowania elektryczne stały się teraz jeszcze silniejsze. Dean spojrzał w stronę okna oglądając jasne błyski. Nagle rozległ się jeden głośny trzask pioruna, a pokój stał się prawie całkiem biały od piorunowego światła. Usiadł na łóżku i przymknął oczy. Gdy trzask ucichł otworzył je. Przed sobą ujrzał stojącego i gapiącego się na niego Castiela. Dean jeszcze raz przetarł oczy myśląc, że ma zwidy, jednak Castiel wciąż tam stał i wciąż się gapił.   
\- Cas, to ty? - odezwał się cicho Dean, nie chcąc budzić brata.   
\- Tak - odrzekł Cas krótko.   
\- Co ty tu robisz? Nie miałeś czegoś do załatwienia?   
\- Już to załatwiłem.   
\- Okeej... Więc czemu nawiedzasz mnie w nocy? - spytał Dean marszcząc brwi.   
\- Chyba wiesz czemu. - Cas podszedł krok bliżej i uśmiechnął się nonszalancko.   
\- Nie, nie wiem. Oświeć mnie. - odpowiedział Dean sucho.   
\- Doprawdy? Czyż nie śniłeś ostatnio o mnie? Nie marzyłeś o tym bym był dla ciebie kimś więcej niż tylko aniołem? - to mówiąc Cas zrobił kilka kroków do przodu tak, że znalazł się tuż obok siedzącego na łóżku Deana. Dean szerzej otworzył oczy ze zdziwienia.   
\- A-ale to tylko sny... Zresztą skąd wiedziałeś co mi się śni? - spytał już trochę bardziej wystraszony.   
Cas uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.   
\- Ach... Więc nie chcesz, żebym tu był? - zrobił minkę niewiniątka.   
\- Eee... No chcę, ale... - Dean był coraz bardziej zagubiony w tej dziwnej sytuacji. Czy to naprawdę był Cas? I czy to wszystko działo się naprawdę?   
\- Więc w czym problem? - Cas usiadł na łóżku tuż obok Deana i niespodziewanie pocałował go słodko.   
\- Jeez... Cas, ja...   
\- Cii... - Castiel przytknął mu palec do ust. - Wiem, że tego chcesz. Ja też tego pragnę.   
Dean ponownie otworzył usta ze zdziwienia. Zaraz jednak zamknął je w pocałunku z aniołem. Całowali się długo i namiętnie. Castiel włożył rękę we włosy Deana. Dean wkrótce zrobił to samo. Siedzieli tak ciągle złączeni ustami odrywając się na chwilę tylko po to by złapać oddech. Dean położył Casa na plecy nie odrywając się od pocałunku. Anioł z chęcią mu na to pozwolił. W końcu oderwali się od siebie. Dean leżąc na Castielu spojrzał mu w oczy z niepewnością. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to co się właśnie wydarzyło.   
\- Dean... Chcę tego. Chcę ciebie. - powiedział anioł gładząc łowcę po policzku.   
Dean był wciąż zaskoczony obrotem spraw, jednak wiedział, że on też tego CHCE. Tak cholernie bardzo tego pragnął.   
\- Ale nie możemy tutaj... Obudzimy Sama... - powiedział Dean odzyskując na chwilę zdrowy rozsądek.   
\- Dean nie martw się nim. Zobacz jak mocno śpi.   
Dean kiwnął głową. Ich usta znów się złączyły. Cas mierzwił włosy kochanka, gdy ten zdejmował z niego płaszcz i koszulę, całując jego szyję. Dean rzucił część ubrań Casa na podłogę i zjechał z pocałunkami w okolice obojczyka i klatki piersiowej. Jego ręce jeździły w dół i w górę torsu anioła. W końcu zatrzymały się na jego sutkach. Dean pieścił je raz rękami, raz językiem i podgryzał je zębami, podczas gdy Cas cicho pojękiwał z rozkoszy. Łowca oderwał się na chwilę, po czym zaczął mocno całować Casa i ściągać z niego spodnie. Anioł pomógł mu w tym podnosząc trochę biodra. Dean miał na sobie tylko bokserki do spania, w których materiał już dawno opinał jego twardego członka. U Casa sytuacja wyglądała tak samo. Dean zatrzymał się jeszcze na chwilę patrząc po raz kolejny w błękit oczu Castiela.   
\- Napewno tego chcesz Cas? - głos Deana zadrżał.   
\- Na Boga tak!   
Nie było już żadnych wątpliwości. 

***

Leżeli tak przytuleni do siebie, cali mokrzy od potu i płynu wiadomego pochodzenia. Burza za oknem nie ustawała. Sam wciąż spał. Ich oddechy mieszały się ze sobą. Cas pocałował Deana w czoło.   
\- Jak było? - spytał niepewnie Dean cały czas sapiąc ze zmęczenia.   
\- Cudownie... - Cas przymknął oczy i wtulił się jeszcze bardziej w ramiona kochanka.   
To wszystko było dla Deana takie dziwne... Myślał o tym jeszcze przez chwilę i spojrzał za okno. Nagle wszystko zaczęło się rozpływać. Cas, burza, pokój... Wszystko było zamglone. Dean usłyszał... budzik? Otworzył szeroko oczy. Pokój był jasny, za oknem świeciło słońce. Budzik wskazywał godzinę 8:15. Na łóżku obok siedział Sam popijając puszkę Coli i wlepiając wzrok w brata. Dean przetarł oczy i głęboko ziewnął. Na jego łóżku leżała gazetka z pornosami i kawałek nadgryzionego burgera. - Nigdy więcej porno i żarcia po nocach... - pomyślał.   
\- Jak się spało królewno? - zażartował Sam. - Musiałeś mieć niezły sen. Wierciłeś się i wzdychałeś jakbyś przeżywał najlepszą noc w swoim życiu. Ładna była ta twoja wybranka?   
Dean ogarnął co się tak właściwie dzieje i odpowiedział:   
\- TAK. BARDZO ŁADNA. - uśmiechnął się lekko na wspomnienie swojej "wybranki".   
\- Patrz, nawet zaśliniłeś poduszkę.   
Dean odwrócił głowę. KURWA! Rzeczywiście! Czyli, że to Cas był powodem jego bezsennych nocy? Naprawdę tego właśnie pragnął Dean? Przymknął oczy jeszcze na chwilę na wspomnienie Casa z jego snu. Ciężko oddychającego, jęczącego, wołającego jego imię Casa. Teraz już był pewien. Tym czego Dean pragnął najbardziej był Castiel. Chciał mieć anioła tylko i wyłącznie dla siebie. Chciał od Castiela czegoś więcej. Tylko czy to było wogóle możliwe?...


End file.
